rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
WYK
Sitemap WYK (Would You Kindly) Also known as the "Ace in the Hole" (named such in BaSx ) . . . . . . . . . . . Ryan Pulled a Sherlock Holmes : To discover the links between Jolene - Culpepper - Tenenbaum - Fontaine - Suchong - Atlas - Jack He worked it out and took care of some of them and precautions against others. Though we have no conclusive evidence that several alleged deaths were not Fontaine 'cleaning up witnesses'. Would make a nice Flashback storyline. --- --- --- --- --- The Jack WTF Project (Retconned to the 'Ace In The Hole' (more like 'Betting on an Inside Straight') : ''' Celestial navigation and flying a '''modern passenger airplane and crashing it without killing yourself (a good trick). All things you don't just simply inject into someones brain. That takes real training which takes years to someone with an aptitude. Oops, Jack effectively murdered everyone else on board, never mentioned cuz it might interfere with their 'plot' and Player manipulations. (Imaging the conditioning required for THAT ...) Imagine what Fontaine coulda done with ALL the (when you understand what would be involved in it all) geometrically larger and larger extent of this project. All that stupendous Effort/Resources that went into this mere "backup plan". Rather than putting all that huge effort into his primary plan ... (or even some other second plan that's far simpler and FAR less Risky). List those costs here : * 'GETTING' the embryo from 'Jasmine Jolene' * Creating a process to rapidly grow a embryo/human (all the mistakes/failures before it actually worked - hundreds of dispose failures, at various 'stages'?) * Tying up much valuable time of Suchong and Tenenbaum (and other personnel and lab facilities) * A Conditioning system with its teaching data (it is not JUST the machines, but all that stuff fed into Jack's brain has to be produced) * Disposing of 'Loose ends' to maintain the secrecy. * Safe House on the Surface -- more than an igloo in Iceland (needed a stable/well-controll place to stash 'Jack') * Handlers (can't be too stupid) that have to stay with him * Transport to and fro (including training for Jack to get on a commercial plane flight without any 'complications') * The required Modern plane simulation training (someone ELSE's RECENT knowledge is required) Issues : * Liability of security on the Surface AND in Rapture (can't have Ryan finding out) for the entire Project * The way so much had to be hidden/secret IN Rapture for this project, why not just warehouse him IN Rapture (so much to go wrong on the surface and all that needed to be done up there with various difficulties) * Seriously, feeding all that 'I'm live' background stuff into him was NOT really needed - could been applied to making him a more competent assassin. more ? --- --- --- Humor - What if "Would You Kindly" had been... : "Hey Asshole, Do what I say!!!" --- --- --- --- --- . .